


What I Was Looking For

by InaliaFox



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Decepticon, Fighting, Friendship, Looking for Something, M/M, More tags to be added, OC, Original Character - Freeform, The Transformers: Lost Light, Wanting To Belong, beserker, self indulgent, smol, spider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InaliaFox/pseuds/InaliaFox
Summary: Catpult is nothing more than a small mech who’s alt mode is a cute and fluffy spider. He came to being at the end of the war so there was no need for him to join. He’s small and young andalone.. Will something or maybe evensomeone, come along and give him what he was looking for all this time?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	What I Was Looking For

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a self indulgent fanfiction about my OC’s Catapult, Air Raid and Akai Ryuu. Im not sure entirely what direction this fic is going to go in...However I am all but positive that at some point there will be NSFW moments.

It was another day, no different than any other, or at least thats what Catapult tried telling himself.

The majority of the cycle had been nothing special. He woke up from recharge had a good breakfast and the set to straightening up his little appartment. It was small, he didnt need anything very large seeing as he was no larger than a standard mini-bot. He had little things scattered here and there. Trinkets he thought looked interesting and some collectibles here and there. They were some of the few things that truly brought happiness to him.

The war was over. It had been for about two millenia now. He himself had been forged not long before the war ended about a millenia or so before hand? By then, everything was already calming down and entering the final stages. There was no real need for him to join in and fight, not that he wanted to anyways. At the beginning, he thought that maybe he did want to join in, to help where he could but he wasnt forged with any weapons or special attributes, so what good would he be? He’d just end up getting someone hurt, or worse. 

Nothing had really changed for him after the war either. No matter how hard he tried, it didnt seem like he fit in anywhere. He would offer a servo where he could to help but more often than naught, it turned out badly for him. He had far too much energy, it wasnt normal and he knew that but he still tried his best. The tasks he set himself to never ended up finished, at least not by him. Halfway through his attention would be nabbed by something else, pulling him away from his previous task and leaving it for someone else to finish if it were a public project. At some point, hardly anyone wanted his help anymore, even with the most simple of tasks. 

A long, heavy sigh pressed past his lips as he sat at the bar watching everyone else interact. Sitting at the bar alone, well it wasnt like him in the least. Normally he’d be out there with everyone else, withiut a care in the world! 

Catapult was a very friendly mech. He made it his goal long ago to befriend as many others as he could, to try to find a purpose somehow in that way. He was young though and didnt have experience like those in the war, he didnt have any special talents like those who came with him even after the war....He felt empty, *alone*.No matter how many friends he made, the emptiness within him never changed. 

He didnt want to be alone though, no one ever did, did they? The desire to fit in was an ever growing desire that seemed like he’d never be able to sate. 

Shaking his helm and taking a long pull from the high-grade in front of him, Catapult jumped from his seat and stretched, hiding whatever doubts he had behind his best smile. He was going to make the best of this night! He was determined to make as many new friends as possible, regardless of anything else that might happen! 

Without anymore hesitation, Catapult put his best foot forward and walked out amongst the others. He was so lost in his own little world that he had barely managed to dodge the mech that was hurled to the floor in front of him. 

Metal shards flew through the air, spilled energon splashing every which way as the mech growled, getting back up to attack his assailant. Catapult just stood their, optics wide and vents hitched in his intake as he watched what unfolded in front of him. 

Two mechs were brawling, over what, Catapult had no clue. They were *huge* compared to him! Not only that but they looked like they meant business. 

Their color schemes were similar, black with a very deep, dark red. The one that seemed to be winning was tall and much bulkier than his opponent. His visor was pulled down, protecting his optics from being damaged. Sharp, pointed horn like features placed atop his helm and in the space between his pauldrond and his helm. His snarl was intimidating enough all on its own, fangs out and ready to maim.

The other mech whas a bit shorter and his frame was a bit more slim than the other, but none the less threatening. Prounouncrd finnials on the side of his helm and blades attatched to his back plating. He was some kind of flier from the looks of it. He wasnt like any other that Catapult had seen before however and it had nothing to do with the fact that he had gone through empurata. Usually fliers were sleek and light framed for the most part. This guy was anything but, not to mention his sheer size. He looked like he could give even the largest of mechs a run for their money.

They were going to tear each other apart and there was nothing that Catapult could to to stop it! Even if he wanted to try, he was still frozen in fear, clawed feet firmly planted against the floor.

The sounds of metal against metal, crunching, bending, warping, *breaking*....It made his tank turn as he watched energon fly between punches, he hadnt even noticed that a fair amount had landed on his frame. His instincts told him to run and hide, to get away from the danger but he couldnt. All he could do was watch as these two strangers ripped each other to pieces, the cheers and shouts from the other mechs around them fading into the background. 

This was *not* what Catapult had in mind when he went out today. In fact, it was the furthest thing he could think of from having a good time and making friends. 

The real question began to ring in his processor, louder than anything else.

Was his small, insignificant life about to expire? Or would he survive tonight and have the chance to re-do this cycle tomorrow and make something of it?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Cheshire_Hearts yet again for proofreading this for me! 
> 
> If you would like to see what these characters look like, follow the links to their Toyhouse pages! FYI: Air Raid is still being designed as is the rest of Akai Ryuu. Their pages will be updated once designs are finished!!
> 
> Catapult: https://toyhou.se/8129591.catapult  
> Air Raid: https://toyhou.se/8129814.air-raid  
> Akai Ryuu: https://toyhou.se/8194708.akai-ryuu
> 
> You can find me on twitter @InaliaKitsune


End file.
